Kopfgeld (The Clone Wars)
Kopfgeld ist die 20. Folge der vierten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. Die Erstausstrahlung in den Vereinigten Staaten war am 2. März 2012; die deutsche Erstaustrahlung war am 8. Juli 2012. Offizielle Beschreibung An aimless Asajj Ventress joins a team of bounty hunters under the leadership of young Boba Fett. On an alien world, they undertake a dangerous but profitable mission that tests the limits of their skills, and the strength of Asajj's character. Wochenschau Handlung Nachdem Asajj Ventress von Dathomir, nach dem Gegenschlag von Dooku, nach Tatooine gereist ist, mischt sie sich unter den Abschaum der Galaxis. Auf Tatooine angekommen, besucht Ventress eineKantine, die in einer nah gelegenen Stadt liegt. In der Kantine will Ventress etwas trinken, jedoch wird sie sofort vom Kopfgeldjäger Oked gesehen, der sie daraufhin anpöbelt. Da Asajj dies jedoch nicht gefällt zückt sie kurzerhand eines ihrer Lichtschwerter und ersticht so Oked. Als die anderen Gäste dies bemerken, herrscht Stille in der Katine, jedoch drehen sich alle nach einem Augenblick wieder um und reden weiter. Kurz darauf wird Ventress ein Drink von Bossk spendiert, der sie daraufhin zu sich herüber winkt. Nachdem sie zu ihm rüber gegangen ist, stellt er sich und seine Patnerin Latts Razzi vor und erklärt ihr, dass sie einen aus ihrem Kopfgeldjäger Team getötet habe. Ventress ist dies jedoch sichtlich egal, weshalb Bossk sie fragt, woher sie die Lichtschwerter habe. Als sie daraufhin antwortet, dass sie sie gestohlen habe, fragt Bossk ob sie eine Kopfgeldjägerin sei. Da sie dies beneint, sagt er ihr, dass sie das Zeug dazu habe und dass sie ihnen einen Mann schuldet. Die Assassine soll sich ihrem Team anschließen und sich auf eine gefährliche Mission einlassen. Da er außerdem droht, wenn sie ablehnt sie den Behörden zu übergeben, schließt sie sich der Gruppe an. Als Bossk und Latts sie daraufhin zu ihrem Boss bringen wollen, werden sie vor der Tür von Dengar begrüßt. Nachdem sie das Haus betreten haben, stellt Bossk Ventress ihrem Boss vor, den jungen Boba Fett und einen weiteren Kopfgeldjäger namens C-21 Highsinger. Allerdings ist Asajj wenig von Boba beeindruckt, weshalb Bossk und Latts sie nochmals versuchen einzuschütern, woraufhin Ventress zustimmt ihnen zu helfen. Kampf im Zug miniaturKurze Zeit später erreichen sie an Bord der Hound's Tooth die Weltraumandockstation vom Planeten Quarzite, wo sie von Major Rigosso begrüßt und der Auftrag von ihm erläutert werden. Bei diesem Auftrag sollen die Kopfgeldjäger eine Untergrundbahn, die ein wichtiges Paket mit führt, zum Palast des Diktators beschützen, da Plünderer versuchen könnten dieses Paket zu stehlen. Während sie sich zu den Aufzügen begeben, die sie zur Bahn bringen sollen, fragt Boba Rigosso, warum sie nicht einfach mit einem Raumschiff dort landen, weshalb Rigosso ihm erklärt, dass der Druck der Atmosphäre viel zu hoch sei, wodurch das Schiff sofort implodieren würde. Unten angekommen weist Rigosso erneut daraufhin, dass die Kiste unter keinen Umständen geöffnet werden darf. Nachdem sie zusammen mit der Kiste die Bahn betreten haben, verteilt Boba seine Kopfgeldjäger jeweils zu zweit an drei verschiedene Positionen. Jedoch wird die Bahn sofort verfolgt, als sie losfährt. Kurze Zeit später springen schon die ersten Kage-Krieger von ihren Milodonen ab und greifen Ventress und Dengar, die hinten positioniert waren, an. Noch während Dengar und Ventress kämpfen, springen schon die nächsten Krieger auf die Bahn und laufen in die Richtung der Kiste, weshalb Dengar die anderen über seinen Komlink warnt. Während alle Kopfgeldjäger kämpfen, versuchen bereits die ersten Krieger die Box zu stehlen, jedoch hält Latts sie vorher mit ihrer Greifboa auf. Währenddessen springen immer mehr Krieger auf, die daraufhin unter anderen Dengar von Bord der Bahn werfen. Während die Kämpfe anhalten, begibt sich Boba zu dem Paket und schickt kurz darauf Bossk zu Ventress nach hinten, jedoch wird dieser auf dem Weg dorthin ebenfalls von der Bahn geworfen. Nachdem Bossk von der Bahn gefallen ist, springt der Anführer auf die Bahn. Als Rigosso diesen bemerkt, hetzt er sofort die Kopfgeldjäger Latts und Highsinger auf ihn. miniatur|links|250px|Die Kage-Krieger im Zug.Der Anführer schafft es jedoch beide von der Bahn zu stoßen. Aus diesem Grund stellt sich Rigosso ihm in den Weg. Als der Anführer daraufhin fordert, dass ihm das Paket gehört, erwidert Rigosso, da dies nur über seine Leiche geschehen würde. Doch im selben Augenblick fällt dieser durch ein geworfenes Schwert des Anführers zu Boden. Weshalb Boba gegen ihn kämpfen muss. Während des Kampfes fällt das Paket um, wodurch es sich öffnet und Pluma Sodi herausfällt. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass der Anführer Krismo Sodi der Bruder des Mäddchens ist. Im selben Moment betritt Ventress den Raum und fordert das Mäddchen zurück, da es ihr eine Menge Geld einbringen würde. Nachdem Asajj mit Hilfe der Macht ihn besiegte, wacht Boba wieder auf und befiehlt ihr die beiden zu fesseln. Als sie beide gefesselt hat, versucht Pluma Ventress zu überzeugen sie freizulassen, jedoch ruft Boba sie zu ihm. Bei ihm angekommen teillt er ihr mit, dass sie fast am Ziel seien und dass sie einen Anteil bekommen würde. Asajj verlangt jedoch die Hälfte vom Gewinn, Boba will ihr diesen Anteil allerdings nicht zugestehen, weshalb Ventress Boba überwältigt und ihn daraufhin in die Kiste sperrt. Im Palast von Otua Blank angekommen, übergibt sie ihm das Paket ihm Gegenzug der Bezahlung. Als er das Paket daraufhin öffnet, befindet sich anstatt Pluma Sodi Boba Fett in der Kiste. Daraufhin übergibt Ventress Krismo Pluma gegen weitere Credits. Kurze Zeit später trifft Asajj wieder im Dock des Planetens ein, wo die anderen Kopfgeldjäger bereits warten. Daraufhin übergibt sie ihnen die Kiste mit Geld, aus der sie ihren Anteil bereits genommen hat. Als Bossk darauf fragt wo Boba sei, antwortet Ventress nur, dass er wieder auftauchen wird. Zum Schluss bietet Latts ihr an, weiter in der Gruppe mit zu arbeiten. Ventress lehnt allerdings ab, da sie nun eine Zukunft habe. Dramatis Pesonae *Asajj Ventress *Boba Fett *Bossk *Dengar *Latts Razzi *C-21 Highsinger *Oked *Pluma Sodi *Krismo Sodi *Major Rigosso *Otua Blank Trivia *miniaturAsajjs Schulterschutz hat das Emblem einer Schlange, da diese Tiere ebenfalls falsch verstanden und als böse bezeichnet werden, obwohl sie es gar nicht sind. *Krismos Design basiert auf einem frühen Konzept Obi-Wans für Episode 1. *Ursprünglich war geplant, dass die Sodi-Geschwister Menschen wären und nicht als Geschwister, sondern als Liebespaar auftreten sollten. Weblinks * * * Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Kategorie:The Clone Wars, Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen en:Bounty (episode) es:Bounty nl:Bounty pt:Bounty (episódio)